As information and communication technology and semiconductor technology have developed, electronic devices have evolved to include various functions to satisfy users' various demands. For example, the electronic devices can provide notification information generated therein to the users using various means such as graphics, sound, light, vibration, or the like. For example, when a notification mode is set to be a sound output mode (for example, a bell sound mode), the electronic device may provide the notification information to the user by outputting a sound. For example, when the notification mode is set to be a silent mode, the electronic device may provide the notification information to the user by lighting a light emitting diode (LED) or outputting a notification screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.